Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a dispensing unit. In example embodiments, the dispensing unit may be configured to dispense articles such as lottery tickets.
Description of the Related Art
In the gaming industry, modular box-like structures are used for displaying and dispensing of lottery tickets. Normally, when a number of such dispensers are located together at a point of sale location, they are arranged in a stacked arrangement with one dispenser being stacked on top of another in a locked relationship. In the conventional art, the box-like structures have a body which may be partitioned into different regions to accommodate different card sizes. This is accomplished by providing various dividers in the body.